


Movie Night

by atonalremix



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atonalremix/pseuds/atonalremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times Kory could've chosen to visit Dick, she had to pick his movie night with Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline's a little fuzzy on this one! I'd assume it takes place pre-reboot (and also before Bruce comes back to life), but otherwise, it's pretty flexible.

Of all the times in the world Kori could have chosen to visit Dick, she had to pick the most awkward one possible. Even though she'd probably seen him half-dressed too many times to count, she could sense Dick's embarrassment when he opened the door to his penthouse. He accidentally (purposefully?) slammed the door on her before he came back and warmly welcomed her in. 

God, she'd missed his charm. Even if he wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a _Gotham Academy_ shirt and jeans, he still managed to whisk her off her feet without even trying. 

Kori giggled, taking in the view of the Gotham skyline. Somehow, it felt so different from here, compared to when she'd flown in. Was it the light? Or perhaps it was just being able to share the breathtaking view with someone else. She wasn't quite sure. "Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all." Dick smiled, tugging on his t-shirt before he hesitantly admitted, "It was just that uh--"

"You brought over a girl? To our movie night?"

She didn't recognize that voice. Kori stared down at the source - a young boy, huddled under a blanket he'd draped over himself and standing protectively next to Dick. This must've been Damian; he looked a lot like Bruce, if Bruce had been that grumpy at such a young age. She offered him a smile, but the kid merely scowled in return. Forget the handshakes or even the proper 'hello's'; this kid clearly wasn't here for any of the formalities.

Kori glanced nervously at Dick, before she took a step back. "Am I interrupting something? I can always come another night."

"Forget it," Damian huffed as he turned to leave. "I can go watch _The Little Rascals_ by myself." 

The disdain in his voice was clear; Kori hadn't been part of the plan, nor would she ever be part of the plan. Movie night was a sacred tradition between brothers - no girls allowed. Something like that, right? Kori couldn't remember how movie nights had gone in the Tower. Roy and Wally hadn't cared too much about her interrupting horror movies (in fact, they'd actively marathoned them to figure out which one scared her most) and they'd considered her their honorary sister. 

Or maybe Damian was just grumpier than most boys. Kori wasn't quite sure which one it was yet. 

Dick gave an exasperated sigh before he tugged on Damian's blanket, spinning the kid back into his arms. "Don't even think about it. We're still going to start it in a couple of minutes, okay?" Just before he scooped the kid into his arms, he shot Kori a pleading glance. She knew that look all too well. If she didn't step in somehow, he might lose whatever big brother cred he'd had.

She lightly shook her head at them. "I'll make the popcorn."

"Thanks," Dick mouthed, before he dragged Damian back towards the media room. One of them, anyhow. "The popcorn should be in the pantry, bottom left shelf."

Kori nodded, committing the instructions to memory. Making the boys popcorn would be the easy part. Trying to win young Damian's heart, however, would be the difficult part. Not to mention, she hadn't exactly given Dick prior notice about her visit. She wasn't that kind of person, no matter how much she wanted to be. Honestly, she hadn't even thought visiting Gotham. Kori had just happened to be in the neighborhood, on her way to visit Donna, when she'd realized that she could just see Dick on Saturday afternoon, make sure he wasn't overworking himself, have dinner, and leave. All in all, she'd only spend a few hours with him at most. They were only friends now; he had that girl... whatever her name was... and she had her life. It wasn't exactly fair, or equal, but it worked well enough. (Of course, this could have probably all been avoided with a simple phone call. Kori, on the other hand, preferred surprise visits. They were spontaneous! And fun! And even quicker!)

The penthouse was smaller than the mansion, so she found the popcorn much more easily - and without Alfred's help! - along with the microwave. She pressed a few buttons, inserted the popcorn, and waited. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned on the counter. She'd probably made Dick uncomfortable. Damian probably didn't even know who she was other than "that strange alien chick Dick dated back when he was supposed to be in college" or "that fashion model that every girl wants to be." She didn't mean to intrude! Kori wished she'd known about movie night before she'd dropped in. Next time, she'd make a mental note to call beforehand. At least then, Dick wouldn't have to explain his "awkward teenage years" to Damian before the show. 

"I thought I could smell something good."

Kori jumped. No matter how many times she'd heard his voice, Dick somehow always managed to catch her off-guard. Barely managing a laugh, she floated towards him. "Yeah? Sorry it's taking me so long."

He gently held her hand, cradling it as if it were the only thing that mattered in the world. "Don't worry about it. Hey, listen... about Damian..."

"It's okay. Really." Kori had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed as she sat on the counter to look at him better. "I know I should've called."

Dick chuckled. "He'll get over it soon enough." Even though Dick had never been a huge fan of tough love, Kori supposed that even he had his limits sometimes. "So why'd you come? Gotham's not usually your kind of place."

She gently brushed back stray locks of hair. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's what friends're for, right?" That, and Donna might've planted the idea in her head, but there was no use bringing Donna into this conversation. Right now, it was just them... and frankly, she kind of liked it that way.

His gaze followed down to her hand. "I guess."

There was a moment of awkward silence before the microwave loudly beeped. They immediately stepped back, and Kori found herself distracted by the microwave's controls. Before Dick could help her, she somehow managed to take the popcorn bag out and gently open it with her fingertips. Dick grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet and held it out in front of her, all before she could even argue against the idea.

"Here."

She acquiesced, gently pouring all the popcorn into the bowl. "Are we planning on topping it?"

"Not that I was aware of." He grinned. "You don't like yours plain?"

"Not really." She wrinkled her nose, now opening the cabinet doors. "Where do you guys keep your spices?"

He gestured towards the cabinet, "There. Lemme grab another bowl, I don't think Damian's a fan of anything else."

Figures the kid wouldn't want to try something new. As Dick poured about a quarter of the popcorn into a smaller bowl, Kori rummaged around the cabinet and poured seemingly random spices into it. (Seemingly being the key word: Kori had a reason to her madness. It wasn't her fault that the rest of the world hadn't quite caught onto her delicious and spicy varieties just yet!) As they carried their bowls back to the media room, Kori tilted her head at him thoughtfully. 

"You know, I missed this."

Dick laughed, "What? Making popcorn?"

"No, silly!" Kori playfully elbowed him before she continued to walk alongside him. "I was talking about this. Us. Being together. I mean, I'd heard about you dating some Kate through the..." She trailed off there, instead choosing to stare at all the family portraits.

She'd expected Dick to say something, anything at all! Just something that would either confirm this "Kate" girl or deny it altogether. She didn't need him to promise to always be by her side. That just wasn't possible. She was sure they'd both moved on. They were grown-up now! It just couldn't be... Kori paused, carefully listening to the blare of speakers from the movie room. Granted, she wasn't familiar with the movie Dick had mentioned earlier, but Damian certainly wasn't listening to commercials either.

"Damian started the movie without us."

Dick amusedly peered in, "I guess we were too slow for him."

The noise immediately grew silent. Damian was waiting impatiently at the doorway, still covered in blankets, as he expectantly stared at them. "You two aren't busy snogging each other?" He asked, seizing the bowl of popcorn from Dick's hands. "I thought you would've taken longer." 

Dick and Kori protested together, "SNOGGING?"

Wait. Dick shot Damian a confused look before he slowly asked, Where'd you learn that word again?" 

"From that Harry Potter movie... the stupid one Drake made me watch last week?" Damian blinked back surprise as he turned towards the couch. He plopped some popcorn into his mouth before helping himself to another handful. "Whatever. You two aren't allowed to come back until you get rid of your stupid tension." With that, he shoved them out the door and promptly left them in the hallway. 

Dick scratched his cheek. "It was that obvious?"

Obvious to everyone but Kori. She shrugged helplessly at him. "I guess so."

Without warning, Dick stood on the tips of his toes and kissed her. His lips were buttery - just like the popcorn - but also somehow sweeter. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his affection as much as she could. They only let go to breathe - and even then, Kori had to place her fingers on his lips to stop them, for just a moment. 

Dick reached for her hand and slowly pushed it down. "I missed this," he admitted, shyly looking up into her eyes. No matter how bright his smile was, his eyes always seemed to shine that much brighter - at least, when he really felt as strongly about it as she did.

So he finally agreed. Kori nodded in agreement. "I did too," she said, pulling herself closer for another kiss.

They were so caught up in their reunion that they failed to notice the door creak open. Damian stealthly seized Kori's bowl of popcorn (which had miraculously managed to retain all of its kernals) and rolled his eyes at them. "First Brown and Drake, now Grayson and his alien girlfriend. Who's it going to be next week? Todd and some girl I've never met before?" 

Dick and Kori laughed, breaking their kiss to lightly touch foreheads. 

"Soo..." Dick gestured towards the doorway. "After you?" 

"It would be my pleasure." 

Her timing couldn't have been better. So maybe they'd made Damian's movie night a little bit more awkward than normal, but hey - he enjoyed the popcorn _and_ they weren't as bad as Tim and Stephanie (apparently), so she might've won him over in the end. Of all the evenings she could've picked to visit Dick, she was absolutely convinced that she'd picked the right one. What better night than movie night?


End file.
